


Changes

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace see Steve and Kono chasing a naked hula dancer on the evening news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Coda for Episode 3.09 Ha'awe Make Loa.

Danny buttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt as he listened to the evening news on the TV. He had on dark slacks but went with a simple crisp white button down. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Steve but really, there was only one girl he wanted to impress. 

"Monkey, you pick out a tie for me yet?" 

"Uh huh!" Grace arrived beside him, holding out her selection as she looked up at him with her mother's eyes. He ignored the stab of pain that brought. "Is this one okay?" It was a dark red striped silk, one of Danny's better ties. 

He smiled, running his hand over her hair before taking the tie and draping it around his neck. "It's perfect, babe." 

Grace gave him one of those smiles he lived for. Everyone around him kept reminding him that his little girl was growing up fast. They were innocent observations but with the custody battle among other things, the simple truth frightened him with the realization that time was getting away from him. 

It hit home more when she no longer asked for his help putting her hair up in pigtails as she didn't like them. It was something he'd never admit to out loud and certainly not to his friends, but the simple chore was something he enjoyed being able to do for her. 

Danny realized Grace wasn't a little girl anymore. Instead, she looked more like her mother every day. 

"Danno?" 

Danny blinked and glanced down at Grace in the pretty dress she'd picked out. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. "What, baby?"

"Why'd you stop wearing ties?" 

That was the last question he expected to hear. 

"I don't know." He went through the motions to knot Grace's choice. "I guess because everyone kept telling me you don't wear ties in Hawaii." He hesitated, considering his words. "This is home now— our home." 

She gave him another smile. He slipped his arm around her and snuggled her against his hip and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I still like your ties." 

"I do too, Monkey." He gave her a wink then finished tightening the knot. "Things change, though. Sometimes we have to change with them." 

His whole life had been nothing but changes since Rachel told him she could no longer be married to him. The best he could hope for, it seemed, was to keep treading water. He could live with that as long as he had Grace. 

They both looked at the TV when they heard Five-0 mentioned. The two anchors, a male and female team smiled back at the camera, the Five-0 emblem highlighted. 

"In a completely unrelated story today, our cameras happened to be in the area when Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Officer Kono Kalakaua were seen in pursuit of a suspect." 

The angles had obviously been edited but it was clear that Steve and Kono were chasing down a guy wearing absolutely nothing. They flashed by the news cameras, dodging traffic and pedestrians before turning a corner and disappearing. 

"Danno, that man wasn't wearing anything." 

"Um, yeah, it looks that way." 

"It's certainly nice to see that no crime is too small for our Five-0 task force." The female anchor grinned at her partner. 

"Indeed! Congrats to the successful apprehension of their fleeing suspect!" 

Now it wasn't that Danny, back in his days in Newark, hadn't done his fair share of chasing down the occasional bare assed offender. He just never made the local news doing it. He couldn't help grinning. He'd bet a steak dinner that Steve and Kono had no idea they'd been caught on camera. 

"Why were they chasing him?" 

"I have no idea, but I say we ask him tonight at the show." 

***

Danny stood beside Steve, hands shoved in his pockets as he watched his daughter with fondness. The models were dolling her up in what was probably extremely expensive make-up. Grace, a girl through and through, was having nothing short of a fantastic time judging by her wide smile and bright eyes. 

"She's really enjoying herself." Steve gave Danny a grin. "You scored a lot of points tonight with Gracie by bringing her."

Danny shrugged, for once feeling relaxed. "I knew she'd love it and it's nice that just once, this job was able to give me an opportunity I could share with her." 

Grace waved at both of them when one of the hair stylists came over, offering to do her hair. 

"By the way, I see you and Kono did some news grabbing today." 

Steve froze, then slid a confused glance at Danny. "Excuse me?"

"The local evening news, babe. You chasing down a guy wearing nothing but a fantastic tan. Oh, and Kono too."

"Oh sweet Christ, seriously?" Steve ran a hand through his hair, looking a little embarrassed. 

"Uh huh." Danny couldn't help the grin. "Grace saw it too, you should know. And she didn't miss the fact the guy was, well—" 

"Naked! Yes, he was bare assed naked! I grabbed the grass skirt he was wearing and it came off… And man, it was not what that sounded like!" 

Danny knew he had to be grinning from ear to ear. "A grass skirt? Oh, Steven, you've been holding out on me! How could I have missed out on grass skirt snatching here?" 

"Give me a break, Danny, it wasn’t like that at all!" 

"Oh then please, enlighten me." 

"The guy was high and— oh, what's the use, the whole thing gets lost in the translation." Steve heaved a sigh as he spread his hands wide. 

"I'll be sure to read your report. You filed it under streaking hula dancer?" 

"You're such a smart ass, you realize that? And pretty smug, too." Steve pointed at Danny who continued to grin. "That could have been you instead of Kono today, you know."

"Oh please—you forget I was an actual beat cop once upon a time in Newark. Where chasing down a naked suspect in say February, takes on a whole new meaning, my friend." Danny had his hands out in front of him, palms facing Steve. "Among some of my more memorable collars was a 300 pound cross dressing belly dancer." 

Steve opened his mouth but could only stare for several long moments. "Okay, words fail me even if the image doesn't." Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Danny laughed. "The difference being, you made the evening news, my friend, whereas I never did."

"Jealous?" 

"Only in your fantasies, Steven, only in your fantasies."

"You do realize I'm stuck with that image in my head." 

"Oh, well then, my work is done for today."


End file.
